


Crash

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Series: I racconti del trombettista su un'amicizia che era anche un po' un amore [1]
Category: Novecento, The legend of 1900
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slash, canonverse, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi racconterò dell'Amore, quello con la A maiuscola, quello che non finisce, quello che si nasconde, quello che è capace di sfidare tutto e tutti, quello che attraversa anche l'Oceano e torna indietro e poi lo fa ancora e ancora e ancora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto, mi scuso con Baricco per aver fatto questo. Però, se mi conoscesse, capirebbe che è il mio modo di dirgli grazie, grazie di cuore, per aver inciso nei miei occhi questa meravigliosa storia. Ma, dato che Baricco non penso leggerà mai tutto questo, premetto che lo stile che ho adottato tende ad imitare quello del libro, cioè un monologo teatrale, e che è scritto come se stessimo ascoltando Tim che racconta.
> 
> Musica: [Happy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTjlMhux3sU), by Secrets in Stereo, che, anche se non c'entra del tutto con la trama, mi ha accompagnato durante la stesura della storia.
> 
> Pubblicato per la prima volta l'08/09/2011, su altri lidi.

 

Io e Novecento, in quegli anni, ne passammo tante, ma così tante, che per raccontare tutto come si deve non mi basterebbe il tempo che mi rimane da vivere. Vi annoierei, poi, e quei pochi a cui fregherebbe qualcosa forse nemmeno resisterebbero fino all'ultima storia. E poi un bel po', io, non ve le potrei nemmeno raccontare. Però lo faccio, perché lui avrebbe voluto, o comunque, non avrebbe avuto nulla in contrario, quindi eccomi con una di quelle storie che racconterei fino a morirci.  
Vi racconterò dell'Amore, quello con la A maiuscola, quello che non finisce, quello che si nasconde, quello che è capace di sfidare tutto e tutti, quello che attraversa anche l'Oceano e torna indietro e poi lo fa _ancora e ancora e ancora._  
Vi parlerò dell'Amore insegnatomi dal grande Danny Boodman T.D. Lemon Novecento, il più grande pianista che il mondo abbia mai conosciuto, ma soprattutto la persona più importante della mia vita.  
  
Me ne resi conto in mezzo all'Oceano, e questa è una cosa a cui non avevo mai fatto caso, effettivamente: tutte le grandi cose che succedono, succedono sempre quando ormai qualsiasi costa è abbastanza lontana da convincerti che non puoi scappare buttandoti dal parapetto e facendotela a nuoto. E quindi devi rimanere sulla nave ed affrontare il problema, o il miracolo, o qualsiasi cosa sia, e tu pensi _merda, e ora come faccio?_ , e poi il Mare fa sì che la tua stramaledetta barca non arrivi in porto fino a quando non è tutto risolto.  
Fatto sta che me ne stavo sdraiato nella mia cuccetta, che era in camera con Novecento, _così limitiamo i danni a quella zona_ , aveva detto il comandante, ma non era una battuta. Comunque, stavo lì, col culo sospeso tra l'Oceano e il soffitto e un peso proprio qui, sullo stomaco, da quando avevamo avvistato il porto di New York, ormai lontano, e poi quello di Genova, che era andato anche quello. Sembrava quasi che il dondolare della nave prendesse, affogasse e sciacquasse i miei pensieri, per poi sputarmeli di nuovo sul ponte, qui, in testa.  
Se ci penso oggi mi do del cretino, e quasi mi sento un totale idiota a ripetervi il mio stato d'animo in quel periodo, ma sapete com'è, che col tempo la gente si affeziona ai ricordi, soprattutto chi come me non ha altro, e sono dolci, i ricordi dico, e ti fanno inzuccherare dalla testa a piedi, e sorridere, quello soprattutto.  
Mi sentivo strano, ma non nel senso di malato, o stanco, nonostante il nome, Klausermanspitzwegensdorfentag non era male, no, io mi sentivo strano nel senso di diverso. Mi sentivo cambiato. Sentivo qualcosa dentro di me, o forse fuori, o nella testa, non lo capii allora e non lo capirò mai, che strillava, forte come mille trombe che suonano tutte insieme, dolce e triste come un violino strappalacrime e indomabile e inarrestabile come un pianista che verso la fine dello spettacolo si sfoga e caccia il suo assolo, quello più bello.  
Però non riuscivo a capire cosa diavolo fosse. Ci pensai per una buona parte della notte, no, e chi ci riusciva, a dormire?, non ci capivo più niente.  
Alla fine, però, trovai qualcosa di simile a quello che sentivo io: l'Amore. Io dell'Amore, però, ne sapevo tanto quanto un orso polare ne sapesse della savana.   
Sì, sapevo che era bello, e che faceva stare bene, ma avevo vent'anni e da tre ero sul Virginian a suonare la tromba, e non mi ero mai innamorato nel vero senso della parola. Fino a quel momento, a quanto pare.  
Poi pensai alla musica di Novecento, che era l'unica altra cosa forte, triste e dolce ed indomabile che io conoscessi. E se Novecento era la sua musica, perché lui _era_ quello che suonava, allora anche lui doveva essere così.  
Fu un ragionamento abbastanza, anzi fin troppo, contorto, e il collegare automaticamente Novecento a quel sentimento nuovo mi spaventò.  
Ricordo che mi alzai a sedere così velocemente che sbattei contro il soffitto, perché ovviamente se c'erano due letti uno sull'altro io stavo sopra, Novecento è alto, a lui darebbe fastidio, e quindi diedi una testata micidiale, anche se non me ne importò più di tanto, allora.  
La rapidità e l'assurdità di quel mio ragionamento erano esagerate, ma, per quanto semplice, la soluzione filava. Al diavolo la logica, però, era una situazione di merda. Davvero di merda.

  
"Novecento?," chiamai, ma nessuno mi rispose, allora mi sporsi e lui non c'era. A quel punto mi ricordai che la nave dondolava, e se la nave dondolava Novecento era a ballare con l'Oceano, su, nel salone, e uscii dalla cabina per raggiungerlo.  
Lo trovai che era lì, seduto sul piccolo sapone nero, con le mani che sembravano solo sfiorarli, quei tasti, anche se la musica che ne usciva era forte e dolcissima. Volteggiava per il salone, mentre io avevo a malapena imparato a stare in piedi. Certo, dondolavo di brutto, ma almeno non cadevo. E invece lui era lì, a danzare con l'Oceano come se fosse l'ultimo desiderio di un condannato a morte.  
Mi vide, e sorrise. Ce l'ho ancora tutto qui, il suo sorriso.  
"Tim," disse solo, mentre il pianoforte mi passava davanti e io ci saltavo sopra senza paura. _Novecento_ , pensai, ma non dissi nulla e sorrisi anch'io.  
Riprendemmo a danzare, ma in due – anzi in tre Oceano compreso – era più bello, come se Novecento non fosse solo nel suo viaggio, ma avesse me al suo fianco.  
Guardavo le sue mani, avevano cambiato melodia.  
"Cos'è?," chiesi.  
"Non ne ho idea."  
"Jazz?"  
"No, ormai anche quello ha un nome."  
"E allora come ti è venuta questa?"  
"Si chiama Tim."  
Poi non disse più nulla, ed io mi stupisco di ricordare ancora tutto il discorso, leggero, quasi sussurrato, di due che si sono già detti tutto ma che non perderanno mai la voglia di ascoltarsi l'un l'altro. E io, su quel pianoforte, lì, accanto a Novecento, stavo bene, e pensavo alla canzone che si chiamava come me.   
Era veloce, allegra ma dolce, come una carezza o una confortante pacca su una spalla. _Così mi vedeva, Novecento?_ Non glielo chiesi mai, non avevo bisogno di saperlo.  
Arrivammo a pochi centimetri dalla vetrata del salone, la famigerata, ma Novecento frenò in tempo, tornando indietro, _alla fine li ha registrati, quei dannati freni_ , pensai, e sorrisi, di nuovo.  
"Perché sorridi?"  
"Nulla. Mi piace la canzone."  
 _Per fortuna_ , sussurrò, e ci rimasi così, proprio, ci rimasi sorpreso. Non aveva mai suonato per piacere agli altri, eppure era contento che mi fosse piaciuta, e lì mi resi conto che Novecento non l'avrei mai capito, era un indovinello di quelli difficili, però, e poi capì anche tutto quello che c'era da capire.  
Scansammo di nuovo la vetrata, e lo sentii ridacchiare. _Ci sono riuscito, mi devo concentrare ma ce la faccio_ , disse, ed io me la bevvi tutta, quella risata, non ne lasciai gocciolare a terra nemmeno un po', e mi sporsi verso di lui.  
Se prima di quel giorno mi avreste chiesto cosa fosse un 'bacio' io sarei stato in serie difficoltà. Ora lo so, ma fino a quel momento avevo solo letto, in qualche libro, una scena romantica, e feci del mio meglio. Fui fortunato, si voltò pure, ma quando gli sfiorai le labbra con le mie, le sue mani gli caddero pesanti sui tasti, e giusto il tempo di capire che cosa era successo che _CRASH!_  
Sì, avete indovinato. Avevo scelto un brutto momento, forse, ma mentre marinai e capitano accorrevano, noi, tra i cocci, stavamo seduti e ci guardavamo. Io ero smarrito, lui pure, solo che poi lui sorrise e io pure. E rimanemmo così, come due idioti, mentre il capitano credeva che noi lo stessimo ascoltando mentre sbraitava – VOI DUE NON IMPARERTE MAI A NON MUOVERE IL CULO DALLA VOSTRA CABINA, VERO? ORA TIRATEVI SU E FATE UN VIAGGIO DI SOLA ANDATA VERSO LA VOSTRA GABBIA, CHE SENNÒ FARETE LA CONOSCENZA DEI PESCI, LÌ SOTTO! I PEGGIORI IMBECILLI, TUTTI A ME LI RIFILANO... USERETE TANTA COLLA DA SOGNARVELA LA NOTTE! Non colsi che questo, o poco più. 

Avevo le orecchie ovattate e il cuore a mille, tipo tumtumtumtumtum, non si se avete presente. E ancora quel _crash_ nelle orecchie. Non me ne fotteva della vetrata, l'avremmo sistemata, quella che era andata in frantumi per sempre era l'ultima barriera che mi separava da Novecento, grazie a Dio. _Crash._ E per la seconda volta una vetrata rotta fu la mia salvezza, anzi la nostra, perché so che l'Amore e l'Amicizia, ma con le A maiuscole, che mi ha donato Novecento io non le troverò più, mai più da nessuna parte, e sapevo solo che volevo vederlo felice, felice e basta. Qui sopra o a terra, allora o da vecchio, con me o con qualsiasi altra persona.  
Devo la vita a Novecento, anzi, gli devo un cuore. Perché io penso una cosa, che mi è venuta in mente ora ma che è come se la sapessi da anni, e cioè che quando due persone si innamorano l'una dell'altra, è come se si scambiassero i cuori. Posso dirlo con certezza, io, e sapete perché?, perché il cuore di Novecento lo sento ancora, qui, che batte nel mio petto, e lui è in questo senso ancora vivo.   
Mentre il mio, beh, il mio è morto. Esploso. Sei quintali e mezzo di dinamite, ma mi sarebbe bastato anche meno.

È esploso anni fa, insieme al corpo dell'unica persona degna di averlo e che so che lo conserverà fino alla fine. Ma la fine _quella vera_ , perché la morte, se posso dire tutto, non è la fine, dato che in fondo non ha smesso di farmi amare Danny Boodman T.D. Lemon Novecento, lui, l'unico ed il più grande, come se fosseancora il primo giorno.


End file.
